A pokemon journey: Kanto region
by flower1815
Summary: Heather was never interested in pokemon in the first place, but when her mother signs her up to go on a journey through the kanto region will her mind change? What kind of pokemon will she encounter? Follow Heather and her friends as they venture around the region to defeat the 8 gym leaders and the evil organisation team rocket. First one of the series. :) contains aleheather.
1. The beginning

Hey, what is up guys? This is flower1815 bringing a new story. This instalment is the first of the series, takes place in the Kanto region and this story will be about Heather's experience in the Pokémon world. Now in this story, there will be the other characters from total drama but the focus is Heather and it is not a competition for the million dollars, they live in the Pokémon world. Now you may be asking, why Heather of all characters? Because Heather is my favourite character, and no, it is not because we have the same name; it is just that after world tour she became so interesting to me. In the first season, I thought she was a bitch, in the second, one she was ok but the third one is where she became awesome, especially because of her relationship with Alejandro, and yes, he will be in this story too. However, if you would like to do the same story with a different character go ahead, I would love to see your interpretation of the character in the Pokémon world. I will try my best to right this story but I am sorry if there is too many errors, English is not my first language but I am fluent I just do not know how to right very well. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never thought I would go this far in my journey, heck I did not even think I would go on a journey at all. Nevertheless, here I am on my way to victory road thanks to my mother, my Pokémon and my amazing skills in battle. I remember those early days of my journey and looking back now, I can see how much I have changed. I guess I should start from the beginning.

My name is Heather, I am 16 years old and I live in Pallet town with my mother. Where is my father you might be asking? He is gone, I never met my father and mom does not like to talk about him, all that she ever tells me is that he is a gym leader, but from which region? Which city? What type of Pokémon does he use? She never tells me. I have long raven black hair, coal eyes, pale white skin and I am tall. I study in the trainer school here in Pallet, though there are not many people there, it is a class with at least 20 people, and it just so happens that one of these people is the professor's grandson Gary Oak. Let me tell he is annoying, he brags about how he is related to professor Oak and how he will become the greatest champion that has ever existed.

I on the other hand, am a bit different from the others in the class. I am not really interested in Pokémon, they are fascinating creatures sure, but I am more worried about getting a good education for my future rather than go on a journey all by yourself to become the very best. Because of this, I do not have any friends in this town, thus I do not get out much and I ended up being all alone, it does not bother me too much but I would like to have someone who understands to talk to me.

My mother was concerned about my lonely nature so she decided, BEHIND my back to sign me up to get a starter Pokémon from the lab and go on a journey. It was 15:05 when I returned home from school and my mother was sitting at the table.

"Hey mom, I am back from school."

"Hi Heather, how was school? Did you make any friends?"

"School was fine, but no, I did not make any friends."

Mom sighed in exasperation, as if she was holding something back from me.

"Heather sit down please, there is something I would like to talk about."

I sat down in front of her, wondering what was this all about. She began:

"Heather I am worried about you. You do not get out much, with the exception of school and you do not even try to make friends with anyone in this town. You don't even care about Pokémon."

"Mom I am fine by myself, I don't need friends and I much rather have a good future than go travelling, catching a bunch of creatures and training them for battle to become something that is clearly out of my reach."

"How can you say that? No one deserves to be all by themselves and you talk about Pokémon as if they are just things you use to get whatever it is you want."

"Well, they are."

"You are wrong! Pokémon are not tools for battle, they are you partners, allies and your friends!"

Something I forgot to mention about my mother is that: She used to be a Pokémon trainer, she defeated only seven out of the eight gym leaders in kanto, and afterwards she met my father, started dating him and began working at the Pokémon centre as a nurse. She still has her Pokémon from her old trainer days and I used to play with them as a child, but she only uses them in case of an emergency.

"You see Heather, is this way of thinking that makes me worried about you. I understand that you want a better future for yourself; it would not bother too much if it were not for the fact that you don't even give Pokémon a chance, you just assume there is something better and maybe you're right, life isn't all about Pokémon. (Sigh) Which is the reason why I signed you up to get your starter Pokémon tomorrow and start your journey."

I stared in shock at my mother. Did I hear her right? It can't be, she would not do something like this without asking me first, would she?

"What?"

"You heard me right Heather. You will begin your journey tomorrow morning."

"Y-you can't be serious! What the heck mom, how could you do this to me?"

"Watch your language Heather, you are over reacting. This Pokémon journey will be great for you, think about it: You get to travel all by yourself, meet new people, visit places and you get the chance to bond with your Pokémon. Now doesn't that sound fun to you?"

"You know what sounds fun to me? Staying at home, study for future tests and not go to a Pokémon journey."

"Well you don't have a choice, I already signed you up to get a starter and as your mother I know what is best for you. Now go to your room and think about which starter you will pick for your journey."

She said handing me a list with pictures and information about the starters. I frowned and went up the stairs; I reached my room and dropped my bag beside the bed, I laid on it looking at the ceiling thinking about ways I could scape this nightmare caused by none other than my own mother, little to no avail. I gave up and looked at the list my mother handed to me, I mean if I have to be forced to go on a journey and travel for days maybe even months, at least I can pick which Pokémon I can start with.

There is Bulbasaur, a grass/poison type, which then evolves into Ivysaur and then to Venosaur. Even though it is the only one of the starters that begin with two types, I do not really like grass type Pokémon, they have too many weaknesses and I did not like the way Bulbasaur looked or his evolutions, so I can take this one out of the list. Next there was Squirtle, a water type Pokémon, which evolves into Warturtle and then into Blastoise. Their design is pretty cool and water types do not have many weaknesses, so I might considerate it. Finally the last starter, Charmander the fire type Pokémon, which evolves into Charmeleon and then to Charizard. Now this one really peaked my interest, because when it evolves into its final form, not only does it look like a dragon, which I secretly adore, it also gains the flying type, though it does make it four times weak to rock types, but then again why would I send a fire type against a rock type?

Sometime has passed since I came to my room, however I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door; I looked up and saw my mother with a plate of pizza standing by the door.

"Heather? I thought you were hungry so I brought you some pizza."

I motioned her over and took the pizza as I continued to stare at the list.

"So have you decided which one are you choosing tomorrow?"

"Well I have already taken Bulbasaur out off the list, but I am torn between Squirtle and Charmander."

"Since you are a rookie trainer, I think you should go with Squirtle, because they are very easy to train and they have the most advantage against the gyms. I should know that because I trained one."

"Why Squirtle?"

"Well… I actually wanted to get a Bulbasaur, but when I got there Squirtle was the only Pokémon left, I eventually learned to love Squirtle and we became friends since then."

So Squirtle is the best choice for beginners, it would seem that I have chosen which one I am picking tomorrow.

"I have decided."

I told her simply.

"Really? Which one then?"

"That's a secret."

"*sigh* I know you are still mad at me for doing this behind your back but I know it will be good for you."

"What do you know? You never bother to ask me what I want so how would you know?"

"Look I know I won't win the mother of the year award, but just give Pokémon training a try." She paused deep in thought "I have an idea! Why don't we strike a deal?"

Now this got me intrigued, mother was never the type of person to make deals.

"I am listening."

"You go on your journey tomorrow, if you do the one thing I wasn't able to accomplish on my journey, which is beating all the 8 gym leaders and you still don't like Pokémon or think it was a waste of time. You can come back home and I will even pay for you to get on that fashion university you have been wanting to enter."

"Piece of cake."

"But if you did enjoy the experience of going on a journey with your Pokémon and your friends, then you will have to do something for me."

"What? Going in this stupid journey isn't good enough for you?"

"You aren't exactly going out of your own free will."

"Well, what do you want?"

"That's a secret."

I became silent as I thought over the deal. This seemed too easy to be true, all I would have to do is train my Pokémon until they are powerful enough to take any gym leader down and not only would I accomplish something my mother wasn't able to but as a bonus, I would get a free ticket to the fashion university I wanted to go. There is no way that I can lose; once my mind is made up, it hardly ever changes.

"It's a deal."

"Very well." She smiled at me and looked at the clock on my bedside table reading ten PM. "Look at the time it's getting late, good night honey go to bed early, I want you ready first thing in the morning so you can get your starter."

"Good night mom."

With that, she turned off the lights and left. I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers over me, closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but could not help but feel a bit excited about tomorrow as I drift into unconsciousness.


	2. I choose you!

*BAM**BAM*

I fluttered my eyes open to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Which was strange considering today is Saturday and I do not need to go to school. Oh,wait, now I remember my mother signed me to get a starter Pokémon at the lab today, shit. I looked over at the clock again to see that the time is 6:15 AM, time to get up I guess.

I stood up and made my way to my bathroom where I proceeded to take a shower, I got dressed and went downstairs where my mother was making breakfast.

"Good morning Heather."

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine."

I ate some fried eggs, bacon and some waffles with Nutella on it, which normally I would never eat except on weekends and because this will probably be the last decent meal, I will have for quite some time. I finished eating, put my plate on the sink and went to brush my teeth. I looked at the clock again; it read 6:53 AM. I should get going.

"Hurry up Heather! You are going to be late!"

"Oh dear, wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"Now listen, I packed your bag with some clothes, so when you arrive in a new town and sleep over in a Pokémon centre you can freshen up. I also put a scarf and a sweater in case it gets cold, some snacks in case you get hungry and here is 500 poke dollars so you can buy poke balls, potions and more food. Pokémon centres are free so you do not have to worry about that and it is a tradition to receive money from other trainers once you beat them in battle, but you also have to give them money if you lose. Are you listening so far?"

"Yes mom, I understand."

"Don't forget Heather. No matter which Pokémon you catch they will do great in battle as long as you treat them with love and kindness."

"Whatever."

My mom is so cliché. I mean really, love and kindness? So does this mean I do not have to train them? Justgive them lots of love and they can beat anything, let us be real here; the only way I will be defeating any gym leader is by training hard, I do not have time for bonding, friendship and love I want to finish this journey as soon as possible.

"Here is your Xtranceiver, do give me a call once in a while I would like to know everything in your adventures. Stay safe and have fun in your journey my child. Goodbye!"

"Bye mom!"

With that, I made my way to professor oak's lab; it is not very far from here mostly because the town is so small. I passed a few houses, the training school, and the local playground until I finally arrived at the lab. However just before I could open the door, I hear an arrogant voice behind me and I knew who it was.

"So the lonely little girl finally decided to leave her mommy? Well it's about dam time you did."

I did not even need to turn around to confirm I was right; his snarky comment was proof enough.

"Hello Gary."

I said with spite, turned around glaring at him but he did not seemed threatened, in fact he just smirk at me. Oh how much I hate his smirk, I just want to slap it off his ugly face.

"So you decided to become a Pokémon trainer? Don't make me laugh! You won't last even the first gym! Besides, I thought you weren't into Pokémon in the first place. What changed your mind?" He asked. I can't tell him I am only here because my mother forced me too, that would be embarrassing, so I have to make something up. Acting skills don't fail me now!

"Yes it's true, I am not into pokemon. But I can't help but notice that pokemon battles are very popular among our society, so I thought if I could win some badges I would become famous enough to stand out among the crowd." I said casually.

"Ha! You're joking right? Of course you would only be doing this for popularity, and as if you could beat the champion, heck I doubt you can even beat the gym leaders. After all it makes sense, since you don t even pay attention in class. If you did you would know something about battles." He replied.

"Well I actually wasn't planning on beating the champion, I was just aiming for the gym leaders. But hey, if I did beat the champion I would become even more popular, so I might as well try it." I answered with a smirk. I know how much Gary wanted to become champion, he boasted every day in class how he would become the most powerful trainer in the world. So I thought to have some fun by messing with him, not that I would actually go out of my way to beat the champion just to crush his dreams. My mother said that I only neededto beat the gym leaders, she never said anything about the champion, so I don't need to worry about that.

"What! Are you serious? You beating the champion? Don't make me laugh!" He exclaimed. At first he seems to be worried, scared even. But them he composed himself, trying to make himself look confident, but I could see right through him.

"What's the matter Gary? Are you scared that I become stronger than you and eventually become champion?" I teased.

"Scared? Of you?" He leaned back on a wall and laughed. "Don't make me laugh! There is no way I can ever lose to you, my grandfather is a pokemon professor! Because of this, I know a lot more about pokemon than you do!" He bragged.

"So you think just because you're grandfather is a pokemon professor, that ultimately makes you the best? Oh please, you can't even prove yourself worthy of being the champion without mentioning your grandfather to everyone! What makes you think you would be a great trainer?" I snapped back. His smirk soon changed into a scowl, and he narrowed his eyes at me before replying back with scorn and smugness.

"You're one to talk! You are the daughter of a gym leader, yet you never met him nor do you know anything about him. That must be horrible, knowing that your own father abandoned you." He said.

Oh no. He did not just say that to my face. He better start praying to Arceus right now, because he will not live long enough to become a trainer. I start moving towards him, ready to wipe the smirk of his disgusting face, when suddenly I was interrupted.

"Uhhh… Am I interrupting something here?"

I turned to look who it was, anger still blazing through me. When I realized it was none other than Gwen. Me and Gwen are considered as the loners of our class, mainly because we don't really talk to anyone. Yet oddly enough we talk to each other, once in a while. She's nice I guess, I mean when you compare her to the other people in this town she seems pretty different. But I wouldn't say we are best friends.

"Oh hey Gwen. Let me guess, you're here to get your starter Pokémon as well am I right?" I ask her.

"Yeah what other reason would I be here for? But what are YOU doing here? I thought you didn't like Pokémon." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Correction, I don't hate Pokémon I am just not interested in going on a journey around the region training them to become the champion." I told her, forgetting about my argument with Gary.

"So wait, why are you getting a starter in the first place if you're not even interested?" She asked. Normally I would be annoyed when someone asks me questions repeatedly, but to be fair I would be curious as well if I was in her place. I approached her and whispered in her ear, cautious for Gary not to listen.

"Actually I wasn't planning on going. My mother forced me to go, she said it would be a good experience for me, and now I can't back down." I told her in a hushed tone.

"Why not?"

"We made a wager. If I go in this journey, collect all the 8 gym badges and it just so happens that I learned to like Pokémon, I would have to do something for her in return. However, if I still don't like Pokémon she will have to pay everything for me to get into the fashion University of Unova that i have wanted to go." I answered her.

"Well that's going to be tough. Everyone I know of that went on a Pokémon journey, returned saying it was the best experience in their lives. Are you sure you can do this?" She told me.

"I am sure of it! When my mind is set on something, it hardly ever changes opinion. There is no way I am going to lose, that place in the university is as good as mine." I said confidently.

"HARDLY changes, that doesn't mean it couldn't change." She warned me.

Before I could answer her, the door to the lab suddenly opened to reveal professor Oak.

"Ah welcome youngsters, let me introduce myself. I am Professor Oak; my job is to research and study Pokémon around the regions. Now follow me." He greeted us.

We entered the lab and followed him. We came to a stop when we reached a table that was in the middle of the lab. On the table there were three poke balls, each probably holding one of the starter Pokémon. Oak turned to us and asked.

"Now, why don't each of you introduce yourselves?"

We looked at each other, unsure of what to do or who should speak first when Gary said.

"There is no need for none of that gramps! We all know each other, and you know me already. So could we just get the Pokémon or what?" He moved to get one of the poke balls when Oak interrupted him.

"Come on Gary there is no need to be like that. I don't know these two, and I would like them to introduce themselves." He turned to us.

"My name is Gwen! Nice to meet you sir."

"I am Heather." I told him.

"Nice to meet you both. Now, on this table we have three Pokémon. Each of you shall choose your first partner and embark on your journey around Kanto. Gwen why don't you choose first?"

"Hey what about me gramps?" Gary asked desperately. Pathetic.

"Just wait your turn Gary." He answered.

Gwen moved up to the table and looked at the poke balls; hopefully she doesn't choose the one I want. Each poke ball had a symbol engraved on it. The one all the way to the left has the grass symbol, so I guess it was Bulbasaur. The one all the way to the right had the water symbol, so it must be Squirtle. And finally the one in the middle has the fire symbol, so it must be Charmander. Gwen looked back and forth between the water and grass poke balls, deep in thought. Eventually she picked the poke ball all the way to the left and released the Pokémon inside it which turned out to be Bulbasaur. (What a shocker!)

"Ah I see, so Bulbasaur is your choice then?" Professor Oak asked Gwen.

"Yes, I love grass types! Hey little buddy, I am Gwen and I think I will name you Sprout! Do you like it?" She petted the Pokémon. The Bulbasaur chirped happily in response.

"It seems he likes you! Here's Bulbasaur's poke ball and five more others for you to catch in the wild." He handed her the poke balls before exclaiming. "Oh I almost forgot!" He went to his work bench to pick something up and came back holding a strange device. "This is a Pokedex; it records the data of all the Pokémon you catch. Including the height, weight and weaknesses. Here is yours Gwen." He handed her the Pokedex before turning to me.

"Now Heather, why don't you go ahead and choose your Pokémon."

"Gramps!" Gary exclaimed.

"Patience Gary." Oak calmed him.

I moved towards the table with the poke balls, the only ones remaining are the fire and the water one. I have already made up my choice yesterday, but I could change it now, it seems so tempting to pick the other one. However Gwen's words from earlier replayed themselves in my head. "HARDLY changes, that doesn't mean it couldn't change." I can't change my mind now, or else it would prove her point, even though she isn't aware of my inicial choice. I raised my hand and leaned forward to grab the poke ball, and it was the fire one.

"So charmander is your choice?" Oak asked me.

"Yes it is." I answered.

"Very well then. Here is five poke balls to catch wild Pokémon, and here is you Pokedex." He said handing everything to me. I put the poke balls inside my pocket and the one containing Charmander strapped on my belt.

"Thank you professor."

"(Sigh) Now Gary, you can have the remaining Pokémon, Squirtle." He told Gary.

Gary moved towards the table and picked the remaining poke ball.

"Cool, I wanted Squirtle from the start anyway."

"Here is five poke balls to catch wild Pokémon, and here is you Pokedex." Oak said handing the poke balls and the Pokedex over to Gary.

"Now that all of you have your very own Pokémon, you can go around the region training and meeting new Pokémon. I hope you all a safe journey and don't forget to have fun. See you all very soon."

"Bye professor Oak and thank you for the Pokémon!" Gwen thanked him before putting Sprout inside the poke ball.

As soon as we stepped outside the lab, I looked over Charmander's poke ball and couldn't help but feel excited for the adventures me and my new Pokémon were going to face. But I am sure this excitement is temporary...Right?


	3. First battle

Happy Halloween you guys and happy day of the dead… sort off. Hope you guys like the next chapter, I tried to make as exciting as possible but you try making a battle scene with low level pokemon who knows only scratch, growl, tackle and tail whip exciting. But I promise you the next chapter will better, and I apologize for the long time between the chapters just be patient you guys, I won't give up on this story. Hope you guys enjoy it, and see ya later!

"So Heather, now that both of us got our very own Pokémon, how about a battle to start our journey?" Gary challenged.

I looked away from my poke ball to face Gary. A Pokémon battle? I don't know anything about battling! What am I going to do? If I refuse, he'll think I'm afraid of facing him in battle. If I accept, I'm risking looking like a loser for not knowing the basics of battling and losing against him, and frankly he doesn't need a confidence booster.

But I guess it's better to try than not try at all, it's my first battle how hard can it be? If I lose, it would suck but at least I have an excuse, even if it means boosting Gary's overflowing confidence and cockiness, at least I will get some experience in battling. After all, I will have to fight all the gym leaders in the region, I can't be afraid of facing my enemies.

"All right Gary, I accept your challenge. Let's battle!" I told him. Just at that moment, professor Oak stepped out of the lab.

"My, my, you just received your Pokémon and already you guys are challenging each other for a battle. I assume you know the basics of battle, but just in case you don't I'm going to watch over your battle and give you instructions. Good luck!" Said Oak.

I let out a sigh of relief knowing that professor Oak would help me during the battle. Me and Gary distanced ourselves away from each other to give enough space for the battle.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Gary shouted while throwing his poke ball in the air, the poke ball opened and released a beam of energy that turned out to be Squirtle.

"Go Charmander!" I shout as I throw my poke ball in the air releasing Charmander.

However, when Charmander appeared out of the poke ball, I noticed he looked different from the picture I saw in the starter sheet. Instead of being orange like a normal Charmander, he is golden.

"Char!" He chirped happily.

I hope there is nothing wrong with him, or else I will have disadvantage in my journey. I was about to ask Oak what was wrong with him, when he said:

"Wow, I can't believe it! A shiny Charmander!"

"Shiny? What's a shiny?" I asked confused.

"Shiny Pokémon are special versions of regular Pokémon that have alternate color pallets, when entered in a battle they give off a sparkling effect, which is the reason why they are called shiny. They are extremely rare, I would have never thought one of my starter Pokémon would turn out to be a shiny!" He explained with interest.

"So my Charmander is special then?" I ask. But Oak just shakes his head and says:

"Yes and no. You see the only thing that make them different from most Pokémon is their color, but that's where their differences ends. Their battle capabilities are the same, no better nor worse." He answered.

Too bad though, I was hoping that because of him being a shiny I could get some advantage in this battle. Oh well, at least I got a special and extremely rare shiny Charmander.

"Can we cease the talking and start battling already?" Gary complained. Jerk.

"Very well then. The battle ends when the opposite Pokemon faints. May the battle begin!" Oak announced.

"Squirtle use tackle!" Gary shouted. Squirtle dashed toward Charmander ramming on his side, Charmander cried in pain.

"Charmander use scratch!" I ordered. Charmander recovered from the blow and scratched Squirtle's face, earning a cry of pain from him.

"Squirtle use tail whip!" Gary ordered. Squirtle turned around and shook his tail. At first I was confused seeing as it wasn't doing anything to Charmander, when I noticed that he looked a little weak.

"Professor what does tail whip do exactly?" I asked.

"Well Heather, tail whip is a move that does not deal damage, but lower one of your Pokémon's stats. In this case, it lowered Charmander's defense making it more vulnerable to physical attacks." He explained.

This isn't good, if Squirtle uses tackle again and again Charmander won't stand a chance now that his defense lowered. I need to find a way to even it out…. I have an idea.

"Charmander use growl!" I ordered him. Charmander then let out growl, Squirtle looked kind of scared as if he was afraid of attacking Charmander.

"I see, you evened the odds between the two of them by lowering his attack. Very clever Heather!" Oak praised me.

"Well let's see if she's clever enough to win. Squirtle use tackle!" Gary commanded. Squirtle got a hold of himself and dashed toward Charmander, but I was already waiting for him to attack.

"Dodge it!" I shouted. Charmander side stepped just in time to dodge Squirtle's tackle.

"Now Charmander use scratch!" Charmander then turned to Squirtle and scratched him on the side, Squirtle let out a hiss of pain.

"Squirtle use tail whip again!" Squirtle recovered from the blow and shook his tail once more, lowering Charmander's defenses.

"Charmander use scratch!" While Squirtle was distracted using tail whip, Charmander charged in his direction with ready claws.

"Squirtle dodge it!" Gary ordered in a monotone voice, as if he wasn't surprised by my attack. When Charmander was close enough Squirtle jumped out of the way.

"Now use tackle!" Squirtle was still in the air thanks to the jump from before, but now he was dashing in the air towards Charmander, if he hits Charmander may not resist.

"Charmander get out of there!" I screamed. But unfortunately it was too late, as Squirtle landed on Charmander and a cloud of dust erupted from the collision. When the cloud cleared Squirtle was standing over Charmander, I was afraid Charmander may have fainted but he was conscious and struggling to get up. Charmander was now covered in dirt and with injuries along the body, one more move and it's over. But I will not give up so easily, especially not to Gary.

"Ha too easy! Squirtle finish it off with a tackle!" Gary shouted. Squirtle was about to ram into Charmander again but I already have a strategy, I just hope it works.

"Charmander use growl!" I commanded. Before Squirtle could actually hit him, Charmander let out growl and Squirtle stopped his attack in fear.

"Hey Squirtle what's wrong? I ordered you to attack him!" Gary asked anxiously.

"You see Gary, when Pokémon are fighting each other in a battle, they can use moves such as growl or tail whip to not only lower the stats of the opponent, but they also have a small chance to stop them in mid attack." Oak explained.

"Now Charmander use scratch again!"

Charmander then recovered from the previous blow and advanced toward Squirtle, he then scratched him in the belly and Squirtle recoiled in pain.

"Squirtle use tackle!" Gary shouted.

Squirtle recovered from scratch and was now dashing towards Charmander.

"Dodge it Charmander!" I ordered.

Charmander dodged Squirtle's tackle just in time, missing him just barely.

"Keep using tackle until it hits!"

Squirtle was now trying to land a hit on Charmander, but he was dodging every single attempt of an attack. This is bad, with Squirtle on full attack mode Charmander won't be able to attack him, and what's worse Charmander is starting to become tired and it won't be long before Squirtle manages to attack him. I need to find a way for Charmander to land a hit on Squirtle without hurting himself in the process. Then I remembered Squirtle's previous move, where he avoided Charmander's scratch by jumping in the air and then attacking him from above, could it be? Could Charmander manage an attack like that? Charmander is in a pretty weak state and is a very risky move, but it's worth a shot.

"Charmander jump!"

Charmander was still dodging Squirtle's tackles when he jumped and used Squirtle to launch himself even higher in the air.

"What the?" Gary asked astonished.

"Now Charmander use Scratch one last time!"

Charmander then dived toward Squirtle with his claws raised, ready for the attack while Squirtle was looking up at him with confusion, fear and surprise. So much so that he wasn't able to dodge it in time.

"Squirtle what are you doing? Get out of there!" Gary shouted but it was too late.

Charmander landed a hit on Squirtle and another cloud of dust erupted from the ground.

"Please Charmander, please be okay! Please be okay!" I silently prayed before realizing what I just did. Did I just hoped for my Pokémon to be okay? It must be because of the thrill of the battle and not wanting to lose to Gary, that's it! It's not like a really care about Charmander, I just don't want to lose.

The cloud of dust cleared away, to reveal a very tired and bruised Charmander standing over a fainted Squirtle.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! Charmander wins!" Oak announced.

I can't believe it! I won! I won? I WON! In my excitement I ran towards Charmander and picked him up, I started to twirl around while holding him before realizing what I was doing and setting him down again.

"What? Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" Gary complained while calling Squirtle back.

"Congratulations Heather! Although you started your journey just now, you have already proven that you have the makings of a fine trainer!" Oak praised me.

"Consider yourself lucky Heather. But I warn you, next time we meet in battle, I will win." Gary threatened before storming away.

"Well then let me heal your Pokémon, it seems pretty tired and injured from the battle." Oak suggested.

"Okay then." I agreed. Oak then pulled something from his pocket which I realized to be a potion and healed Charmander.

"There you go, good as new." Oak said. "Would you like to nickname Charmander?"

I thought about it but I don't want to grow attached to him, after all I'm only on this journey thanks to my mother just to prove her that I will never change my opinion about Pokémon and get that free place in the fashion university of Unova. But I could just give him a nickname and don't grow attached to him at all, how hard can it be? I looked over at Charmander once more, his golden scales shining in the sun and his flaming tail tip held high, with all this… I don't know, shininess? He could probably light up the darkest of nights! Wait… That's it!

"I think I will name him, NightFlame." I said.

"Alright NightFlame, come back!" I called throwing the poke ball in his direction. However instead of going inside the poke ball like any normal Pokémon, NightFlame instead swipe his tail and throwed the poke ball back at me, hitting me in the face.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? WHY DON'T YOU GO INSIDE THE POKE BALL?" I screamed at him in anger.

"Perhaps NightFlame does not want to go inside the poke ball, maybe he wants to travel alongside you. After all not all Pokémon like being confined in poke balls, and he seems to trust and like you already." Oak explained.

"Oh, is that what you want?" I turned and asked NightFlame.

"Char!" He chirped happily in response.

"Okay then, but stay close to me got it?" I ordered.

"Char!" He nodded.

"I should get going, good bye professor!" I turned and waved professor good bye.

"Good bye Heather! Good luck on your journey!" he waved back.

Now me and NightFlame were heading towards our first route, route one which leads towards the first city we will be visiting in our journey.

"Next stop, Viridian City."


End file.
